


The Knight and The Healer

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: DRAGONS!!, F/M, Fantasy AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steven’s dragon steed is ailing and the local healer, Darcy is summoned to assess the problem. Both Steve and his dragon are quite taken with her.





	The Knight and The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Shieldshock that wasn’t just a Drabble!! I loosely followed the prompt, but I think it turned out pretty well!

“Don’t worry, Gretchen, we’ll find out what’s making you cranky,” Sir Steven told his ailing dragon steed. Gretchen had been his loyal companion and steed since she was a hatchling and had been matched to him when he first began to train to be a member of the Royal Flying Draconic Regiment. Unfortunately, she had been afflicted with a mysterious ailment that made her very tired, cranky and prone to fire breathing at even the most trusted handlers. Steve had reported this to his regiment leader, Sir James, who had told him he would contact the dragon healer and request that she pay Gretchen a visit. 

“She?” Steven has asked his friend, somewhat surprised. Dragon healing was a dangerous, often thankless job that only the most sturdy and determined undertook. He had not yet met a female healer. This lady must be of extraordinary high courage and skilled with soothing irritated dragons.

“Indeed. And a remarkable one,” Sir James said with a smirk. “Try not to act like a fool when you meet her.” 

Steven nodded. “You know me too well, Sir. I will make every effort to be respectful and not embarrass myself or her. All I want is Gretchen to be helped. She could not even fly a furlong today. The scouts had to bring back her kill for her.” 

“Hmm,” Sir James frowned. “That is worrisome. It will soon be diagnosed and treated, I have no doubt. Well, I must go choose a replacement for next week’s mission. Fare thee well.” 

With a clap on the shoulder, Sir James moved on, leaving Steve to wait outside the dragon caves for the healer’s arrival.

Up in the sky, he could see the sparkle of the sun off a brass dragon’s scales and knew it was his good friend Samuel aloft on his Dragon, Falcon, training for the mission. Steve regretted having to miss it, but he valued Gretchen’s well-being more. 

“Judging by the anxious look on your face, I presume you are the rider of my next patient?” 

Steven’s attention was arrested by the appearance of the healer. She was clad in chain mail under a deep blue cloak and was carrying a bag of herbs and various implements for examination purposes. Long dark brown hair was gathered into a neat braid down her back and she had a very pleasant face. 

“I am,” he said, heat flooding his cheeks. She was very fetching indeed and he was trying hard not to stare at her. He’d never seen such large beautiful eyes before. 

“I am Steven and My Dragon is Gretchen. Thank you for coming so promptly.”

“It is no trouble,” She assured him, looking him up and down pertly. “I am Darcy, by the way. Lead me to your ill steed.” 

He nodded and showed her the way to Gretchen’s lair, a large hollowed Out cavern deep in the heart of the mountain. There were over fifty Dragon caves in the vast system and currently thirty-five were occupied by the highly trained creatures. Gretchen was lying on her straw heap bed, tail swishing slowly back and forth listlessly. As she scented their approach, her head perked up.

“Here She is,” Steve said. “She’s been pretty cranky with strangers lately, just to warn you.” 

Darcy nodded and spoke to Gretchen in a soothing tone.

“Look what we have here! A silver dragon, and a beautiful one! My, my. I don’t think I’ve seen one this magnificent in years! I’m Darcy and I’m here to find out what’s making you sick, Gretchen. Will you let me in so I can help you be fabulous again?”

Like all dragons, Gretchen was susceptible to flattery and she made a pleased huff. Slowly, Darcy approached and began stroking the scales along her neck. Steve was very nervous and stood ready to jump in in case Gretchen should snap at Darcy, but the dragon remained docile, even rolling over enough to allow the healer to check her belly. 

Steve was shocked when he heard a delighted laugh from Darcy. She spoke to Gretchen in low tones that he couldn’t make out, patted her fondly and returned.

“Um.....I’m assuming it isn’t anything dreadful if you were able to laugh?” He said hopefully. Darcy smiled at him and he was hypnotized. 

“Oh, it’s nothing dreadful at all. She’s going to be laying eggs soon, Three if I’m correct.”

“Oh, my!” Steve exclaimed, completely flabbergasted. “Gretchen’s expecting?” Of all the things she could have diagnosed this was the last one he expected to hear. Male and female dragons were kept strictly apart when off duty, unless a breeding was agreed upon by both riders. 

“Indeed. Once the eggs come, she will be very broody and won’t leave the nest at all, so you’ll need to bring her meals here, very carefully. If you think she’s touchy now, well, there’s nothing scarier than a momma dragon nesting.” 

“How long will the maternity period be?” He asked. 

“Usually about a year until the hatchlings are weaned completely,” Darcy informed him. “I take it this wasn’t planned?” 

“No. I don’t know who the sire could be. There’s about twenty different males living here,” he sighed. 

“Maybe you’ll get little hybrid babies, then,” the healer said brightly. “I saw a silver/gold cross clutch once and they were brilliantly shiny.”

“Guess we’ll find out in a few weeks,” Steven said with a smile. “Sir James will be greatly shocked to hear of this.” 

The Lady Darcy snickered. 

“Maybe it will teach him to keep tighter security on the horny male dragons,” She said sassily. Steven liked her even more. 

“I can’t thank you enough,” he said earnestly. “You were wonderful with her. It takes great compassion and courage to be a dragon healer, given how many end up badly burned or killed.”

“The problem is that most healers don’t take enough time to understand the species,” Darcy explained. “I’ve learned to think like a dragon rider and learn the subtle ways to soothe them so I can fix their wounds or illness. You can’t just charge up to a dragon as a stranger and expect them to not get defensive. I studied them for years and I still get scorched occasionally, which is why I’ve taken to wearing the chain mail. I didn’t think I’d get to meet the great Rider Steven Rogers: savior of the land! You’re not quite as intimidating in person.” 

Steven blushed.

“I don’t want to be intimidating unless I’m facing a menacing foe. I prefer just being Steven.” 

She smiled at him again and his heart skipped. 

“Well then, just Steven, it’s been a pleasure to meet you and Gretchen. I’ll come by again and check up on her again when she’s close to laying. She’ll start building a nest soon, so be sure to give her plenty of extra straw.” 

“I will,” he promised. “It was an honor to meet you, Lady Darcy. I.....Uh, look forward to your next visit,” he blurted and turned red again, quickly pulling out his coin pouch to extract her fee. 

“You really are cute when you’re embarrassed,” Darcy commented, taking the coins with a gracious nod. “Next time we can swap stories. I’m dying to know how you killed that hydra.” 

She grinned as she saddled her horse and jauntily saluted him. “Ta-ta, Just Steven! Happy hatching watch!” 

“Thank you!” He called back, watching her out of sight. 

Sir James chafed him not a little over his effusive praise for the pretty healer, but his teasing was quenched when Steven informed him of Gretchen’s current state and James frowned darkly at the lapse in caution and proceeded to lecture all the riders of male dragons about carelessness in following protocol. 

Steven, meanwhile, returned to Gretchen with a fresh load of hay and stroked her nose fondly. 

“Well, girl, you’re going to be a mother! I’m glad it was not a serious problem. I would be loathe to lose you, my friend. Thank the gods for the good healer.” Gretchen let out a puff of steam and blinked at him knowingly. 

“What? Do I have something on my tunic?” He asked teasingly. Gretchen was very perceptive and had ways of alerting him to anything out of routine. 

Another snort.

“Oh, you liked the healer too?” He asked affectionately. “So did I. She’ll be back to see you again.” 

Gretchen’s tail swished back and forth. She evidently liked that possibility as much as Steven did.


End file.
